townsfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
FAQ 'What is Towns?' Towns is a city-building/rpg game in which you lead a small settlement, housed near a dungeon, to glory! 'Why is there a dungeon right where they decide to build their settlement, isn’t it kind of counter-intuitive of them to do so?' Well, there was this king... oh, shut up, it’s fun! 'What is the basic game-play like?' You start off with a small group of settlers and you must set up camp, acquiring resources by chopping down wood and building buildings, much like other real time strategy games. The twist is that you don’t have control over what the citizens do, you give basic build orders and they will try to accommodate their time to your needs, or, you know, slack off.... Once you get a basic hang of the game-play, you can start digging deeper into the earth, mining ore and uncovering treasures and dungeons. If you aren’t careful you might dig too far down too quickly and open yourself up to some very nasty creatures. 'What makes this different than X game?' Well the advanced game-play makes this game unique in quite a few aspects, we have taken cues from our favorite games. Diablo, Dungeon Keeper, Evil Genius, and even Theme Hospital are in the mix, although an honorable mention must be made to the absolutely gigantic elephant in the room, Dwarf Fortress. 'How does building work?' Currently the buildings are pre-set, so you click on build, click on carpentry, click where you want it, and pray that one of your little guys gets it done in time before the impending goblin siege has their way with you. We are implementing a custom building scheme where you will be able to see inside the buildings and make them as big or as little as you want 'What about the RPG system?So far all I am seeing is a city building Sim, I feel cheated!' Hold your horses! The game is a RPG in many ways. There are procedurally made dungeon floors, hero units that come to your town and level up by killing monsters, quests, and maybe even a dragon or two. It’s just not in a traditional RPG sense. This game is more of a reverse RPG than a traditional one. To put it in terms of context, picture almost any normal RPG. Normally you would have an adventurer go down into the dungeon, grab loot, come back up, complete quests, and hopefully kill the boss at the end. In Towns you basically run the town that houses the hero. You build buildings that he will like, cater to his needs and hope that you have enough good equipment crafted to be able to offer him as a reward for a quest you give him. Entice hero units to form groups and take down larger bosses together, have hot food and a bard playing for them in the tavern and pray that they are entertained enough to stick around and defend your little village when a stray dire-wolf comes up from the depths... but keep an eye on those adventurers, as some of them might even prefer to steal things rather than buy them. Couple that with the fact that you can craft weapons using materials dropped by enemies, and maybe even forge epic loot with it’s own randomized name (Red iron longsword of pillaging, for example), and you have the basis for a unique adventure Sim. 'WHEN OH GOD WHEN CAN I GIVE YOU MY MONIES!' The game is available to pre-purchase right now depending on how you wish to pay. You can pre-order with paypal via BMTMicro. Alternatively you can also buy the game from the Desura or Gamersgate Websites. 'Can I work for you guys?' We currently are not looking for any extra help, but we will read each and every CV sent to support@townsgame.com Category:faq Category:main